El amor cuando la distancia se acorta
by Kag Smile
Summary: La vida que le tocó la tiene harta. Quiere empezar de nuevo, conocer gente nueva, sentir cosas nuevas. Y si para lograrlo tenía que largarse de ese maldito lugar no lo dudaría dos veces. Era hora de alejarse de todo... era hora de alejarse de él. KaxI


Bien... Hey (: Si, hace tieeeempo que no paso por aqui y decidí que era hora de algo mas serio y romántico, no creen? Bueno, esta historia tiene aspecto de mi vida sentimental (quizas con menos dramatismo) y espero que les guste. Este primer capitulo es cortito para que vayan bien más o menos por donde va la cosa. (:

Ojala les guste (:

Diclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece sino esto sería enviado a una editorial enseguida. JAJAJA.

* * *

**Prefacio: Leaving you.**

Afuera estaba lloviendo; como cuando llora una niña, la lluvia era salada y triste. A lo lejos se podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de la gente que corría para protegerse de la humedad. Todos paraban y se protegían. Todos menos una.

Una chica corría sin detenerse hasta llegar a su departamento. Ella, como el cielo ese día, había estado soltando gotas de lluvia por sus grandes ojos marrones. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, caminó hasta su cuarto y comenzó a alistar apresuradamente una mochila. Ropa, libros, zapatos, joyas, fotos. Todo lo que encontró a su alcance lo tiró en la mochila. Ni se preocupó en ver qué tenía puesto en ese momento, así como llegó volvió a salir apresuradamente. Quizás para nunca más volver.

Tomó un taxi y se dirigió hacia el aeropuerto. En todo el camino ocultó su rostro con sus manos, como si quisiera borrarlo del mundo. Como si sus manos funcionaran de alguna manera como un borrador. Cuando llegó compró el primer boleto de avión que pudo encontrar a donde la llevara más lejos. Sí, Estados Unidos estaba lo suficiente lejos como para que no la encontraran. Esperó mientras se preparaban para despegar mientras que nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

Finalmente sintió como era elevada por los cielos mientras observaba por su ventana como el avión dejaba todo atrás. Y así mismo lo hacía ella.

Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando se dio cuenta de que había alcanzado su destino. La azafata la ayudó con su equipaje y en pocos minutos ya estaba parada fuera del avión. En un tierra extraña, con gente extraña. Pero no sintió temor, sino tranquilidad.

Con ayuda del inglés que aprendió en el colegio logró encontrar un lugar donde quedarse. Pronto ya estaba completamente instalada e inevitablemente aburrida. Miró su nueva habitación con cuidado; las cosas estaban en el mismo lugar que lo estarían si se hubiera quedado en Perú. Y luego, sintió la punzada en el pecho que la había hecho tomar aquella drástica decisión.

Muerte. Muerte. Muerte.

—'Muerte, que has absorbido la miel de sus labios, no tienes poder sobre su belleza.' —repitió con exactitud las palabras de uno de sus autores favoritos mientras miraba la foto de su ahora fallecida hermana.

Kikyo. Tan hermosa y perfecta. Tan cariñosa y atenta. Tan ella, había dejado este mundo hace muy pocos días. Pero ese dolor, esa extraña sensación de vacío solo era una parte, solo la mitad.

Era él. Él, por el cual había dejado sus sueños atrás, por el cual suspiraba todos los días, el que la había cambiado por su hermana. Él, quien le arruinó sus últimos años de secundaria. Y podía sonar demasiado dramática, pero por él era que estaba huyendo. Al diablo todo, solo quería olvidarse de él.

Cogió una foto de él y ella abrazados en la playa. Sonrió. No podía negar que esos fueron los mejores momentos de su vida. Se había sentido querida y comprendida. Pero sobre todo, no se había sentido sola. Hasta que él conoció a su hermana mayor. La fría pero bella Kikyo. Y, a pesar de que ellos no eran nada, sintió celos. Celos de que su hermana se fuera a robar a su chico, porque… Inuyasha era su chico, ¿no era así? Ellos salían y él le había dicho que se moría por estar con ella y que la quería. Aunque no eran una pareja, ¿eran algo, no? Y si Kikyo alguna vez quiso a Inuyasha como ella lo había querido nunca lo hubiera traicionado de esa manera. Una traición tan fea y dolorosa que él no solo se alejó de Kikyo, sino también de ella.

—_No es que no quiera estar a tu lado, Kagome. Es que no puedo verte a la cara sin verla a ella. Y la odio, enserio. Pero no quiero odiarte a ti. Démonos un tiempo, es mejor así. _

Y con esas crueles palabras su corazón se terminó de romper. Fue curioso, porque aun que ella se sintió traicionada por Inuyasha cuando él estuvo con Kikyo intentó mantener su amistad. Claro que también lo mandó al demonio repetidas veces. Pero finalmente lo había perdonado. Pero él no podía hacerlo, porque Kikyo y Kagome eran destructivamente parecidas. Eran un reflejo, las dos caras de un espejo.

Dejó las fotos en su cama y tomó aire. No tenía porque recordar lo que había pasado después y lo que la había llevado a tomar aquella decisión tan extrema. Estaba en ese lugar desconocido justamente para olvidar, no para torturarse con las imágenes del recuerdo. Debía tomar aire, salir a conocer, buscar un empleo. De todas maneras no sabía por cuanto tiempo iba a quedarse ahí. Y la plata le iba a hacer mucha falta de aquí a unos meses.

Tomó sus nuevas llaves y se preparó para salir. Debía ver el lado bueno: ahora que no estaba Inuyasha para frenarla podía lograr sus sueños. Y justo se encontraba en el lugar indicado para lograrlo.

* * *

Dejó las flores en la pulida lápida. Limpió una traviesa lágrima que amenazaba con salir y se sonó la nariz. Hace un momento había pensado en no asistir y permanecer con el rencor a flor de piel, ya saben, para que el dolor fuera más llevadero. Pero no, tenía que verla. _Quería_ verla. Bueno, lo que quedaba de ella.

La madre de las hermanas se había ido hace ya bastante rato. Solamente estaban él y ella, compartiendo el tiempo. Lástima. Quizás, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, él hubiera mostrado un poco de interés en el funeral de su ex novia.

Miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? Si Kikyo no le valía nada, ¿qué esperaba encontrar? Y solamente un nombre pasó como estrella fugaz en su mente.

Kagome. ¿Dónde estaba Kagome? ¿Por qué no vino con su madre a ver a su hermana? ¿Acaso no quiso ir porque no lograba asimilar algo tan cruel como la muerte? O quizás… quizás no quería verlo a él. ¿Sabría ella que él se dignaría a venir a pesar de todo? ¿Lo estaría evitando? ¿Acaso ella lo odiaba también?

Maldición. Siempre malograba todo lo que tenía.

Aunque siempre pensó que Kagome estaría ahí; parece que, de nuevo, se había equivocado. ¿Cómo una persona podía tener tan mala suerte?

Caminó despacio hacia la salida cuando divisó una figura delicada subirse a un taxi casi desesperadamente. Y su cabello marrón captó su atención. Ese no era cualquier cabello, esos eran los suaves rizos de Kagome. Entonces sí había venido, y lo había visto.

¡Lo había visto en la tumba de su hermana! ¡Demonios! Ahora sacaría conclusiones equivocadas, como siempre. Seguramente pensaría que aún babeaba por Kikyo. Y de eso era exactamente de lo que quería hablarle.

Inuyasha se arrepentía de muchas cosas: de fumar, de tomar, de insultar a sus padres, de su forma de vestir, de no haber perseguido sus sueños, pero de lo que mas se arrepentía era de haberla dejado ir. A Kagome la había perdido una y otra vez, pero ella siempre estaba dispuesta a regresar. Siempre le había dado segundas oportunidades, siempre había tenido una sonrisa para él, incluso cuando prefirió a su hermana en vez de a ella.

¿Qué mujer se queda contigo después de haber sido rechazada, reemplazada? Solo alguien con un corazón tan grande como el de ella. Kagome le había perdonado cada una de sus estupideces y lo volvió a sorprender cuando le perdono la metida de pata más grande de la historia. Claro que, como toda persona normal, había intentado resistirse. Lo había mandado al demonio, lo había insultado, lo había ignorado y, finalmente, lo había perdonado. Sus amigos—y hasta las amigas de Kagome—decían que era una arrastrada por seguir a su lado, pero él sabía que el cariño que ambos se tenían era lo que los había hecho superar todo lo que había pasado.

Se sentía bien el cariño que Kagome le brindaba. Era feliz viéndola todos los días sonreír, contar chistes sin sentido, hacer muecas graciosas mientras jugaban o simplemente conversaban. Verla lo hacía feliz. Y no supo el momento en el cual verla no solamente era un gusto sino una necesidad. No recuerda el día en el que solamente fue a la escuela para verla. Pero recuerda cada una de las palabras que lo hicieron darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

—_No lo entiendo—_le dijo su mejor amigo Miroku un día común y corriente—_, si no haces nada aquí, ¿para qué vienes al colegio? Eres un vago. _

Inuyasha había sonreído y volteado disimuladamente para ver a la castaña mientras se reía con sus amigas.

—_No se lo digas a nadie, pero vengo solo para verla._

Y dicho esto se dio cuenta de que él la quería más de lo que había planeado.

Pero la había malogrado toda. Había dejado que lo que pudo haber sido la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida se fuera al caño. La conoció a _ella._ Y ella cambió su forma de ver las cosas. Digo, LITERALMENTE lo hizo. Si el cielo era morado porque ella lo decía entonces era ley. Algo en Kikyo (quizás su madurez, sentido de ver la vida, y su gran parte trasera) lo hizo olvidarse de Kagome. O, al menos, confundirse. ¿Cómo decía él? Ah, sí, que estaba cincuenta, cincuenta con las dos. Mitad, mitad. Ni una ni la otra.

Y al final decidió. O creyó hacerlo. En realidad fue más como un sello. Fue simple, una noche salió a caminar con Kikyo y por casualidades del destino compartieron el pacto: un beso. Un simple roce y las hormonas se dispararon. No se pudo controlar y le pidió para estar. Claro, al día siguiente no pudo ni ver a Kagome a la cara.

Genial. No estaba y no iba a estar. Se había ido.

Dejó caer la nota que estaba destinada a sus familiares más cercanos y se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Esta decía lo siguiente:

_Todos estamos solos por dentro y todo lo que realmente necesitamos es alguien que nos quiera conocer, que nos preste atención y nos diga que somos hermosos y lindos. Pues me fui a buscar a esa clase de persona ya aquí no queda ninguna. Lo siento, no sé cuando regresaré. Los quiero, Kagome. _

Inuyasha entró al cuarto de la muchacha y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba revoloteado. Los cajones estaba entreabiertos, las sabanas mal acomodadas, los muebles habían sido movidos un poco. Era un desorden, algo no típico en Kagome. Y no es que ella fuera ordenadísima, pero tampoco hacía esta clase de desastre. Aquello solo le indicaba una cosa: había huido, se había ido corriendo de aquí quien sabe a donde.

Recostó su cabeza en la almohada e inhaló profundamente. Kagome olía a manzanilla.

Se levantó listo para irse cuando algo pegado al espejo llamó su atención. Un pequeño recorte del periódico que indicaba los lugares más visitados del mundo y, por suerte, había uno encerrado con marcador morado: Estados Unidos. Lo tomó sin vacilar y salió corriendo a su departamento. Al menos ya tenía una pista.

Kagome. Kagome. Dulce y malhumorada Kagome.

Recordó una de las tantas conversaciones que había tenido con ella. Kagome le habló de sus sueños e ilusiones, de sus deseos y esperanzas. Hablaba con tanta pasión que uno podía sentir ganas de hacer lo mismo también. Kagome quería actuar en un musical, Kagome quería ser una estrella, Kagome quería aplausos y halagos. Y para lograr eso Kagome quería viajar, pero, claro, Inuyasha no la dejó. O eso quiso intentar. Porque que Kagome viajara no estaba en sus planes de vida. Quizás él no podría seguir sabiendo que estaba lejos de ella, o que él no funcionaba sin ella a su lado. Pero Inuyasha no quería que Kagome se fuera, que lo dejara. Y lo hubiera logrado si no hubiera malogrado todo, si no la hubiera lastimado.

Pero iba a arreglarlo todo, la iba a traer de vuelta.

Quisiera o no quisiera, Kagome iba a volver.

* * *

Bieeeen (: Eso es todo por ahora. Intentare no demorarme demasiado subiendo lo que sigue :P Es que es verano y quiero salir un rato despes de haber llevado nivelacion para la U (:


End file.
